The Nanny
by daseylover14
Summary: Caseys life is a mess since she dropped out of college. Derek is a top-notch lawyer with a daughter. So when Derek needs a nanny Casey is forced to start working for him by her mother because otherwise she'd be without a roof over he head... What will working for Derek entail? Why did Casey give up on herself like that? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Casey McDonald looked up from the newspaper she was reading. There was not much new in there except catastrophes anyway. She took her cup of coffee and took a deep sip letting the liquid warm her from the inside and wake her up. She inhaled the scent letting it fill her nostrils and then she re-opened her eyes. Her life didn't seem like such a failure anymore.

At 25 she owned an apartment...which she'd only gotten thanks to her father, because he hadn't cared that she'd given up and dropped out of college to start a nursing job, which she quit soon after. She'd worked a lot of different jobs since then but none of them lasted for long. She let her hands move through her hair which really needed a wash. She let her eyes wander through the aparment which was anything but clean. It looked more like a dump than anything. There was no more Miss Prim-and-Proper. She'd dropped that persona when she'd dropped out of college.

Her smartphone sitting on the table infront of her beeped and showed a messege. Desinterested she checked it. „Have you found another job yet honey?" Her mom... Casey rolled her eyes turning the screen back off. She hated these questions and the expectations that came with these questions. She was expected to re-start college, or to start a job...to _do something with her life_. She couldn't take any of that crap anylonger. „Derek might have something for you...just give him a call..."

Casey almost let the cup fall from her hands. She hadn't seen Derek since her drop-out of college and that was a long time ago. He'd graduated from college and along to his Hockey-career he was a lawyer now and the last time she'd heard he was even married and a daughter. Casey had only ever seen her once in her life, back when she was born which was about a year ago. She was a beautiful girl. Derek had deceided that Casey was to be Lisa Ann Venturis God-mother.

Casey remembered how sourly Lily, Dereks wife had taken _that_ news. The last Casey'd heard of Derek had been a few weeks, almost a month ago when he'd been in the middle of a nasty divorce from Lily who wanted about half of Derek's wealth. What Casey'd gathered from the whole story had been that Lily hadn't wanted any visiting rights for her daughter and had left her in Derek's care.

Derek...Casey remembered the last time she'd seen him. He was looking tired and worn out, because they'd been in the hospital Casey had worked at at that time and it was the delivery of his daughter. He'd been stalking the floor infront of the delivery room because his wife had thrown him out of there. Casey had still been in training back then and had only spoken a few quickly exchanged pleasentries with him. She'd steered clear after that.

Her mobile ringed then flashing the word „MOM" in big bright letters. Casey took a deep breath before picking up the phone. „Hey, mom." Was all she was able to say before her mom started iring shots at her. „Casey...Finally I've been trying to reach you for days...Listen Derek needs a baby-sitter and someone to take care of the house when he's not there. I was thinking you'd be happy to help." Her mom sounds like she's already made up her mind that Casey would take the job. „I told him how happy you'd be to help...seeing as you're out of work currently." „But mom..." Casey starts to protest but Nora doesn't even let her finish. „I had a call from you're father yesterday... He says that he needs the apartment back because he got complaints from your neighbours because of you." Casey glares at the wall angrily. It wasn't her fault her stupid neighbours had a baby who was screaming at the top of its lungs all day long so she had to put on music to drown its screams out. „...So I'll be telling him he can expect you tomorrow?" Casey hadn't been listening to a word her mother had been saying.

„What? Who and why?" She asks. „Have you been listening to me at all young lady? Derek is expecting you tomorrow. He's so happy that you deceided to help him out with little Lisa that he's even going to let you move in...so Dennis won't have any more troubles with you're neighbours." Nora sounds as if Casey doesn't have a choice. And after listening to her mother and reading the messages her father's left on her whatsapp that she hasn't been reading it seems like she seriously doesn't have a choice. He's throwing her out. She openes the letters, which have been sitting on her dresser for a while and reads the Notice. She has to have moved out within the next week...

Great...so she'll be having to face him, he'll be sure to be all smug and proud about having made it big in the profession she'd started studying back then, but which she gave up because it just wasn't for her...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, you might have noticed that Casey is OOC in this story...I will be explaining what happened in later chapters tough. I hope you like the Chapter.

 **Chapter 2**

So it's a day after the fatefull phone-call to her mother and Casey is sitting in a cab with as much stuff as would fit in the tiny cab. She still hasn't washed her hair but she's had a shower and is wearing clean clothes, which consist of a baggy sweatshirt one of her exes had left behind and a pair of thights along with her beloved chucks. She doesn't like wearing heels or whatever anylonger. She's nervous as the car drives through an impressive gate and on towards a equally impressive house.

She takes a deep breath before getting out of the taxi whilst the driver unloads her stuff waiting for her to pay him. Casey is nervous and thinks about asking the driver to wait for her here, she might change her mind and come back out of there screaming... But she doesn't instead she pushes the last of the money she has into his hand and turns towards the impressive wooden doors.

Timidly she rings the doorbell, listening to the melodic ring going through the house. It's Derek himself who opens the door for her and simply stands there staring. She can feel the waves of pity waving off him and immidiatly takes a stance of defence. She can't stand the way he's looking at her.

„Hello, Derek." She says softly and looks up into his chocolate brown orbs. He's standing in the doorway wearing a pair of jogging pants and a white t-shirt. „Hello Casey, it's been a while..." His voice has gotten deeper and she can see shock and pity in his eyes and she can feel the anger bubbling up inside her. „Stop looking at me like that!" This time her voice isn't as soft anylonger and she's irritated, her blue eyes are icy as she looks at him.

„Pardon me, please come in, Casey." He opens the door further to let her in and goes outside to grab the rest of her bags. „Let's go to my office first." He's trying hard not to step on her toes but he's shocked to see her like this. This sure wasn't the same Casey he'd gone to college with...What had happened to her to turn her into this?

Casey is following Derek meekly through his house and looking at the pictures on the walls mostly they consist of Pictures of Derek with his daughter. She smiles, she'd known back in their High-school days he'd be a great father but it seemed like he'd spoiled his daughter rotten. The little Venturi girl was staring at her from a lot of these pictures and Casey could see that she was undoubtedly Dereks flesh and blood. The same reddish brown hair and the same smirk were staring back at her, the only weird thing about her were her icy blue eyes. Undoubtedly those came from the mother of the child.

Casey was a bit taken back by the resemblence to her own eyes. But she didn't think much of it. Many people had blue eyes like her, so what? She continued to walk after Derek towards his office. It was impressive with a large book-case covering a whole wall and as far as Casey could tell most of these books were about law. But Casey spied a few of her own favourite works mixed underneath the other books, such as „Pride and Prejudice" Casey was suprised.

„So, Nora told me you need a job to get back on your feet." Derek says as he stares at his stepsister. He couldn't believe this was the same Casey he'd gone to highschool with. She didn't look anything like the over-archieving keener he'd met back when their parents had deceided to marry each other. What in the world had happenedto make her give up on herself like that? He knew he needed to help her get her back to her old form.

„Yeah...I'm a bit short on the money-front..." Caseys voice is still soft and she's looking uncomfortable. „I know...you're mom filled me in on that..." Derek says. He's looking at her attentively. Derek can't get how the keener he'd come to know and lo...like had turned into this pathethic woman sitting infront of him now. What had turned her into this?

Sure, he had known about her drop-out of college seeing as both of them went to Queens together. But Casey and him really hadn't been close. They had each had their seperate lives of campus, both living in their respective dorms. Derek had tried talking to her once, but then his life started to go haywire with him meeting his Ex-wife and the birth of their daughter...

With a dreamy fondness Derek remembered the day his little angel was born. Casey had been there too. He remembered how shocked she had seemed to see him there. But he hadn't been able to fathom why she'd reacted the way she'd had. She had been verry quick to make a retreat. She seemed to be embaressed...no, downright shocked that he'd discovered her there.

„So, mom told me you need a housekeeper...?" Casey spoke up as Derek was silent staring off into space. „Excuse me, I just spaced out on you.." Derek admitted a bit sheepishly. He scratched the back of his neck and smiled at Casey. „Yes, seeing as my old house-keeper quit on me suddenly I need someone I can trust enough to take care of Ann" At his words Casey looks up. „Ann?" She asks.

„Yes, my daughter. Melissa Ann Venturi." He answers in a „duh" Voice. That Casey is suprised is an understatement. She hadn't known his daughter's name and was shocked to find that Derek had given his daughter her name. Well, her second name but stil...

„Her name is Ann?" Casey asks still a bit shocked. „Yes it is...now can we move past that fact?" Derek asks a bit annoyed. „She's a verry, verry smart 3 year old. She owns every ounce of the Venturi-charm we Venturis are blessed with." Derek answers affectionatedly. Casey can feel how much he adores her. If the way he'd treated his own youngest sister as a Princess back in their teenage-days Casey could only imagine how much he must've spoiled his own daughter.

„She is my whole world, Casey.." Derek says seriously. „I need someone I can trust enough to take care of her, that's why I was immidiatly ready to let you move in when I heard that you've had troubles. Nora didn't elaborate on that but I know you Casey and I think I can trust you to be able to take care of my little girl." He's looking at her sharply now trying to gauge what has happened to her and whether if she is up for the challange.

„I didn't expect to be a baby-sitter, too." Is the first thing she says after he's finished talking. „Well it comes with the territory, Case. I need someone who is able to do the job and who'll be able to keep things clean and running around the house too. With law and Hockey I don't have enough time to handle things at home, too. That's where you'd come in. I don't just need a house-keeper or a Baby-sitter Casey. Tough I do know that you'd be perfectly qualified for both jobs when I keep in mind how you handled babysitting Marti back when we were teenagers. I need someone I can trust wo handle my life." Derek explains.

He doesn't want her to feel small, because he knows fully well that Cassandra Ann McDonald is anything _but_ small or weak. She just needs to be reminded of that fact. He doesn't know what happened back in their college-days to make her want to throw everything she could have achieved out of the window...But it wasn't like her...And this pathethic woman sitting infront of him wasn't the Casey McDonald he knew either. He had to bring her back...no matter what it cost him. She needed to be challanged and that...well that he could do.

 _ **AN:**_ _So...what do you guys say to this? Don't worry you'll get to meet sweet Melissa Ann Venturi soon enough... I will explain what happened to Casey and what made her give up on herself like that in later Chapters too. Of course I'll be digging deeper into her relationship with the rest of their family too, because as you've noticed no one seems to be on good terms with Casey...All will get explained gradually if you deceide to stick with me through her journey ;) -Keisha_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Casey's POV**

„So, Casey Should I show you up to you're room?" Derek is smiling at me. One of his former rare smiles. „You're smiling?" I say. „Yes Casey, people do this when they are happy." Derek says „And, I never thought I might get the opportunity to say this, but...You smell weird.."

My face falls and I wish the floor would swallow me up. I feel dirty and ashamed. I look down on the squeaky clean floor and remain silent. Derek seems to have realized that he shouldn't have bought the subject up so he quickly changes it leading me through the house. „Don't worry Spacey, you're not going to be having to clean this whole house up. I've got maids who do that kinda stuff." He tells me while giving me a quick tour of the premises.

His study/office is downstairs along to a grand hall and more impersonal space. A place I'm not going to be dealing much with. His real life starts once you get up the stairs. That's the floor where his own bedroom, his daughters bedroom and a guest bedroom are. Along to a beautiful big terrace. The house is beautiful and it's not over the top. It's still rather small for someone who's earned himself fame and status.

He opens the door to the guest/my new bedroom and even carries my bags there for me. „So, I guess you wanna get settled in and maybe get washed up before dinner. Ann's not here tonight so it's just gonna be me and you. Tell me when you're ready the cook usually has dinner ready by six." Derek says sheepishly. He seems to be ashamed to have told me that I reek straight to my face. Now that's a change. The old Derek would've had a field day with something like this. But well... would I still be the _old_ Casey he wouldn't be getting the opportunity for a comment like that.

I look around the room, it's a nice big bedroom and has got a bathroom adjoined to it. At least he's giving me space. I open up my bags and take out some clean clothes and move towards the bathroom to check it out. My mouth falls open as I enter the lavishly furnished bathroom. It looks like a spa or a hotel bathroom. There's a spacious shower with a ton of different stream-settings and a Jacuzzi-tub. I could seriously like it here. I get into the tub and enjoy the hot water, letting the tub fill up I take one of the loofahs and scrub myself until I can actually recognize myself again. When I get out of the tub I shudder when I see the grime that came off my body and which is still sitting in the tub. I take the shower and spray it out of the tub, cleaning it up in the process.

When I get out of the bath and am wearing clean clothes again, which consist of a dress and some underwear, I feel much better. I check myself in the mirror. I look presentable enough to me, I think and walk out of the bedroom towards the terrace. I can smell the rain in the air and feel it breeze past me. I close my eyes and try to stop thinking. For a moment I'm not thinking about my mom's voice in the back of my head which constantly nags me. I am not thinking about the Disappointment in my father's eyes and I am not thinking about the way Lizzy doesn't look up to me anymore but is ashamed of me.

I think back to my college days and how everything went downhill. It started slowly I couldn't keep up with the pace they set. It stressed me out more and more I couldn't really take all of the pressure that was put on me. The constant calls to make sure I stayed on the path _they_ had chosen for me, never once caring about the way _I_ would have liked things to go. I never wanted to study being a surgeon. It just wasn't for me. I would have much rather went into Psychology, but that had never been a „good-enough" Major for neither of them. My thoughts hadn't mattered at all...

I stare off into the far distance, remembering my childhood and thinking about the way I used to thrive on being perfect. But I never was... I just kept up the pretense, year after year so they were happy. I used to think that was what mattered and it would be enough... But I was and probably never will be good enough... A sole tear escapes my eye and I let it fall. I continue staring off into space even after the tears have subsided.

Seeing as I didn't keep track of time I am startled when I feel a soft tap on my shoulder all of a sudden. I jerk. „Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Spacey...But dinner's getting cold." Derek's voice is surprisingly gentle and there's concern etched on his features. I never would've thought he even knew either of the two emotions existed in the first place. I smile at him sheepishly. „Sorry, I guess I lost track of time. You've got a beautiful view, Derek." I say looking out at the evening dawning before us.

„Are you okay?" It's the sincerity behind that question which catches me off guard and I answer honestly instead of making up a lame excuse like I usually would. „No, far from it..." My voice is soft, barely audible but when I feel strong arms encircling me and an awkward pat on my head I know he's still heard me. „What happened to you, Case?" Derek's voice is gentle and so much unlike the Derek I knew back at High-school that I'm tempted to answer him for a minute before pressing my lips tightly together as my mom's voice rings out in my head „ _It doesn't matter what you think, Casey it only matters what you do"_ I stay silent, quickly cleaning away the tears.

I am quick to untangle myself from Derek. „Sorry, just got something in my eye." I turn away from his face quickly because I can see the concern etched on his features. „It's okay...shall we get dinner now?" He says after a while. I nod happy that he hasn't asked. I follow him towards the dining room and we take our seats opposite each other. The table is set and the food is smelling delicious. „Dig in." Is all Derek says before we continue our meal in relative silence.

Derek's POV

Something is clearly wrong with her. I don't really know what went down between her and Nora but I will get to the bottom of this. This Casey is nothing like the girl I knew when we were teens. I should have kept an eye out for her at college... I should have talked to her when we met at the hospital... I know it was my own fault. But I'd thought she was doing fine... If only I'd known what was going on with her back then...maybe things wouldn't be as they are now...

I watch her push around the food on her plate. It's one of her favorites but she doesn't seem to care. She hasn't even tasted it yet, she's just pushing it around on her plate with a sad look in her eyes. I need to get to the bottom of this... Calling Nora has just moved up higher on my priority list. „Aren't you hungry?" I gently ask. She startles and looks up at me through big afraid blue eyes. „Sorry, it's great..." She murmurs and starts to eat. But she still looks unhappy like she's forcing herself for every bite.

„What's wrong Case? Did someone say you're fat, or don't you like the food?" I ask still trying to get her to open up to me. „No..." She says and I know she's lying. „If you don't like it we can order inn, or I'm sure I've still got a tub of Ben and Jerry's in the freezer if you'd like?" I ask. She's terribly thin already she doesn't need to loose any more weight. I catch the way her eyes sparkle and get up purposefully. I come back with a huge bowl filled up to the brim with her favorite flavor „Cookie-Dough" and the way her eyes shine fills me with a certain pride. Unlike with the food, she digs right in mumbling a Thank you between bites.

I smile satisfied and a thought comes unbidden to my mind _„Derek would you order for me please?" Lily had said when they were sitting in a posh restaurant they frequented often. „Sure...uhm.." He'd helplessly stuttered at the waiter not quiet remembering what his wife liked to eat which had turned into another full-blown fight._ I shudder at the memory still remembering how Lily had claimed that I knew nothing about her... 'How weird that I still seem to remember all of Casey's tastes...' I think for a moment but forbid myself to go further with that train of thought on my mind.

Casey's POV

I smile happily as I'm chewing on a big ball of cookie dough and just enjoying the taste on my tongue. 'God, how I just _fucking love_ Ben and Jerry's... If it was possible I'd take a freaking bath in a tub of these...' I close my eyes as I cherish the taste. „So, what made the Derek I used to know grow up into _this_ man?" I ask after a while of silently shoveling Ice cream into my stomach which it acknowledges with a loud growl. I turn slightly pink. „Go ahead should I get you the whole tub?" Derek asks before clearing his throat and moving to answer my question after I've shook my head at him. „I grew up." He answers simply as if it was no big deal.

„You grew up?" I ask. „But the Derek I used to know would never...just grow up..." I say. He laughs at that. „When Ann was born I had to grow up and be responsible... Hell, I had to be responsible from the second that I knew about Lilly's pregnancy." He says. He's giving me a charming smile and I blink back at him.

„Becoming a father changed me, Casey. I'm no longer that Chaotic High-School-Boy you used to live under the same roof with. I have... _matured_ or _grown up_ like the „Old" Casey would say." He says and looks at me. „Derek and 'Grown-up' I would've never thought I'd ever hear these two words coming out of you're own my mouth no less... And they are not even staged..." I say miming shock which makes Derek laugh heartily. „Thing's changed..." He says growing silent as he looks at me.

„Yea...Thing's changed..." I answer sadly. I'm thinking about how things changed badly for me. „Hey! No going all...all _mopey_ on me now." He says. „I'm not going 'mopey'!" I answer finishing my Ice cream. „What happened to you Case?" He asks seriously and I look at him again. He's concerned. „I wanted... _other things_ from my life than my mom or dad did... and everything I touched seemed to go wrong." I say smiling sadly. „Everything I touched seemed to go wrong...like... like I was toxic or something." I add with a forlorn expression on my face.

„What went wrong?" He asks gently. „I... I wanted to get into Psychology but mom and Dad wanted me to get into surgery...but it was so damn hard... all of it.. I answer honestly. „Why didn't you go through with what you wanted?" He asks surprised. „The Casey I knew would've never let herself be talked out of anything." He adds which makes me sad. „I am no longer the Casey you used to know, Derek... Life hasn't exactly been „easy" on me." I answer. „But that never fazed you before. You always rose to challenge everything..." Derek says licking his bowl clean.

„I wasn't good-enough, Der." I answer letting him get a glimpse of the real me. „It's getting pretty late." I say quickly. „Yea...you're right. I need to get up early tomorrow for a quick phone conference..." He says and picks up the dishes. „Breakfast is around 8" he informs me before retreating to his bedroom, putting the dirty dishes in the washer along the way. I retire to my own bedroom and fall into bed feeling shot. I wonder what his daughter will be like before sleep overcomes me and I close my eyes.

 _AN: What do you guys say?_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Hello my dear readers, seeing as I finally got a few reviews I_ _'ll get started on the next Chapter right away. So in this Chapter Casey will finally meet Derek's daughter Lisa Ann Venturi._

 **Chapter 4**

Casey's POV

My alarm goes off round seven and I quickly get up. I need to get ready before Derek's daughter arrives. He surely must have gone to pick her up from wherever she's slept last night. I take a quick shower and curl my hair putting on a light shade of make-up. I move to get dressed and choose a simple pink dress and get downstairs. I gently knock on the door of the kitchen coming face to face with a woman in a chefs uniform.

„Good Morning Ms McDonald do you have any special wish for breakfast?" She asks. She's a tall blonde woman with a warm smile and she looks to be round forties. „Good morning." I answer softly at a bit of a loss of what to say. „I am Ms Gordon I have been Derek's Chef for almost two years now." She says. „Nice to meet you." I mumble. „I used to cook for the former Mrs Venturi as well." She says and scrunches her nose in distaste. „I used to have to make so much low-carb things and weird outlandish things..." she says. Seems like she disliked Lisa.

„Ah well; I can't say that I used to know her very well or, at all but I prefer vegetables more to meat." I smile at the cook trying to be diplomatic. I really have no idea what caused Derek to divorce Lilly but it seems like the woman wasn't a very nice human being. I shrug as I ask the cook where the dishes are so I can set the table. She smiles and shows me where I can find them and I move to get the able set. She tells me when Breakfast is ready and I set everyone's breakfast consisting of Pancakes and waffles and lots of different sauces and a few whisked eggs with bacon. I set the waffles and pancakes in the middle of the table and the eggs in front of the seat where Derek sat yesterday. I myself take a few pancakes and strawberry sauce.

I smile as I wait for Derek and Lisa Ann to arrive. As if I've willed them to arrive the doorbell rings and I open the door and the little girl who I've seen from the pictures rushes in and circles me. „You're Casey!" She says and points her finger at me quickly moving to hide behind her father who's followed her in and closed the door behind himself. She has beautiful straight and waist long brown reddish hair. Her eyes are a mixture of icy blue and brown and both colors mixed it's a beautiful forest green. It seems like her eyes changed with her growth. I give her a big smile.

„Why hello there little girl." I say crouching down to meet her eyes. „Daddy is this Casey?" She asks looking up toward her father who's looking down at her with warm eyes. Derek seems to melt when his daughter looks at him and he nods. „I am Lisa Ann. It's nice to meet you Ms McDonald." She says looking at me quizzically. „Oh no, honey you can all me Casey." I smile at her softly and she slowly comes back out and looks at me. „Yes honey this is Casey." Derek says and he gives her a squeeze and a gentle shove. „Let her be if she doesn't want to come close, just yet." I answer with a smile. „Hi, little girl. I'm Casey and I'll be here a lot now to play with you and maybe make a few adventurous trips outside?" I say with a smile and watch her eyes light up at the mention of „Adventures". „We will go on an adventure together?" She asks with big eyes and it's a little unnerving how her eyes change from Derek's eye color to mine in the span of a few minutes before setting back in being this breath-taking green. „But now you should go upstairs and get washed up before getting breakfast." Derek nudges her softly and she goes bouncing up the stairs in true Venturi fashion.

„Well, this is Lisa Ann." He says softly. „She's beautiful Derek." I answer him honestly and he clears his throat clearly out of his depth here. „I'll need to go to the office today to retrieve a few files I'll drop Annie off on my way to work and you can spend the day exploring town, or what do you say? Maybe you want to go shopping later?" He asks. I look at him. „Shopping but don't you have work?" I ask. „Nah, there's just a few files to go over today. I don't have to go to court until Wednesday." He says.

 _AN: Yes I've kept this pretty short too. Read and review guys. Lots of love- Keisha_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 A Memory**

After Derek and Lisa Ann have left I turn back towards the kitchen. But the coock is already cleaning off the dishes. „Let me help you with that. Technically it's in my job description anyway." I say with a smile and we work side by side. „So you are the elder ." Ms Gordon says startling me.

„Oh, do you happen to know my sister Lizzy?" I ask her surpried.

„Yes. Elisabeth used to come here often while Edwin stayed here for his Spring break." MsGorden explains with a smile. I am surprised. I never knew Lizzy had ever visited Derek...A painful pang reminds me that I haven't exactly kept in touch with my family as the years passed and that it's my own fault for not knowing that Lizzy has been here and visited Derek.

„Didn't anyone evre talk about me?" I ask her. „I am afraid it's not my place to answer this Question Ms McDonald. I will show you around and help along with you're duties Shall I?" Ms Gordon is trying to put the Subject aside. It seems like Derek has instructed her to do so... I heave a sigh and pinch myself before I go off thinking about my last encounter with Lizzy...Elisabeth for me now...

Instead of letting myself be plagued by memories I let myself be shown around Derek's home and be taught what is expected of me. So Derek expects me to keep the place clean, and take care of Lisa Ann and himself if he needs any taking care of, that is. Mosty it's going to be my job to clean around the place a little and to entertain little Lisa Ann. She's a handfull for her young age I have learned from MsGordon. Right now she's off in Playschool and will stay there untill midday.

Meaning I have off until Lisa Ann comes back from Playschool... Derek has told me he'd be calling me as soon as he'd be through with his calls. Then he'd be coming home to take me shopping. I am looking foreward to finally buying a few new clothes. I haven't bought myself anything nice for ages... New clothes sound like heaven to me. I haven't bought myself something new for ages...

Happily I go round the house looking around if there's something I need to clean up, or not. When I find next to nothing I start getting dressed and walk downstairs to wait for Derek to arrive, so we can go shopping together. Who would've thought that one day Derek would be taking me shopping and not one of his countless ex-girlfriends...

My mobile rings and I pick up irritated. „Hello, Casey I trust you started working for Derek?" As usual my mother doesn't have time for beeing nice. „No, mom I'm currently living beneath a bridge and trying to sell myself for a hit didn't you already know? I thought you would know because you love keeping tabs on me this much." I turn my mobile off angrily and put it back in my pocket. A few years ago I wouldn't have dreamt about talking back to my mother like that...But because I didn't do it back then...I am where I am right now... I sigh

 _A few years Ago while Casey is still at College, short before her drop-out_

 _I'd been in my dorm reading and trying to understand what I was reading. While the girls around me went out to party and went on having fun while they were at college. I on the other hand tried my hardest to keep up with the stuff we were learning in the Basic Med courses. But I could barely keep up with the things they were trying to teach us... Maybe because I wasn't really that interested in the whole Subject. I hadn't wanted to go into Surgery anyway. I wasn't really interested. I would've much rather liked to go into Analysis, or I would've liked to study something else alltogether... So my mother coerced me into studying Law but that wasn't really for me either... I hadn't known what I wanted back at the time. I hadn't been sure what I'd wanted at all... So I tried my way around but nothing really piqued my interest. On the other hand my mom was pressuring me to „Do something with my life!" my father was dissapointed and they started talking about „how I had my rebillious phase" now which I had skipped during my High School Years... I desperately wanted her to be proud of me..._

And now...here I am... Beeing a dissapointment on someone elses Doorstep... I let out another sigh as I get dressed and wait for Derek who is pretty quick to arrive. He honks from outside and I walk out of the house towards him in his posh car.

AN: Sorry it's a short chapter.


End file.
